Bombazar Blue
Bombazar Blue (also known as Bolbalzak Blue) is a beatdown deck type. It is commonly known as one of the most powerful deck types that appeared in the long history of Duel Masters, and is an unavoidable part of duel masters history. Details They consist of the Water, Fire and Nature civilizations and focuses on the aggressive tactics of Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny. During a time after it's release, it was the leading deck of the Metagame. Due to its early advantage of tempo, it was a deck that could outpace any other deck at that time. During Official Tournaments, more than 70% of the decks participating were a form of Bombazar Blue and its variants, and all of the 16 qualifiers in the open and regular classes of the Kanto region at the winter of 2005 are using Bombazar Blue or other Bombazar deck types. Any deck that did not have Bombazar, Save for Hell Slash Deck outs, Rush and Aquan decks will not succeed in any official tournament and any beatdown (especially Fire Nature beatdowns) that did not use it were inferior versions of those that do. The situation has gone so bad that even beatdowns of other civilizations, such as water or darkness beatdowns, had started to insert several copies of Soulswap and Bombazar in order to win consistently. This led to the term "Bolbal Masters" instead of "Duel Masters" to explain the game. Due to this deck's dominance, Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny was restricted to 1 copy. Despite this setback, it did not make the "Bolbal Masters" Shock better and thus after 3 stages of development, it was Banned completely only to be followed up by another broken card. The reason for the unreasonably long allowance for this deck type to stay in the metagame (one year and a half ) is due to Bombazar being a mascot creature at that time, and due to corporate reasons, it was been left into the metagame free until promotion of it ended. History Stage 1 The first Bombazar deck type appeared based on the Fire and Nature civilizations, called "Bombazar Steroid". The deck used 4 copies of Bombazar as well multiple copies of Bronze-Arm Tribe, Soulswap, and Poisonous Mushroom. This formed the base of all future builds and became the standard. In the early game, the following progression was preferred; *Summon Poisonous Mushroom or Dreaming Moon Knife on the second turn. *Summon Essence Elf, then cast Energy Stream on the third turn. With the use of Mana Acceleration and Essence Elf, the deck was able to quickly cast removal spells such as Apocalypse Vise or Searing Wave to clear each of the opponent's creatures in the battle zone. Using Rumbling Terahorn and Soulswap allows the player to search for Bombazar to put it to play from the mana zone easily. Shaman Broccoli was also used for additional mana acceleration. Sometimes in card shop tournaments where there are no Hall of Fame restrictions, Astral Reef was used, making the already broken metagame worse. The situation became so bad that card stores started to sign petitions for Bombazar to be banned completely, a situation unprecedented by any finisher or card that appeared before and after it to this day, even in other card games. Stage 2 With Bombazar receiving a restriction limit of 1 card, Rumbling Terahorn became more important, as well as additional finisher creatures such as Twin-Cannon Skyterror and Magmadragon Jagalzor. Using Judgement of the Flame's Spear and the Water's Blade allowed the deck to be more stable adding additional draw and removal. Galamuta, Matchless Fear Lord has been used to null Shield Triggers for Bombazar as it is unaffected by Bombazar's removal effect unlike Cursed Totem. Rather than beatdown, the deck type shifting to more of a control feel, as well as "Bombazar Black" starting to appear. Stage 3 To help counter the deck type of Bombazar Beatdown, Controls lead to a "Counter Bombazar" deck in order to protect themselves. However, they used Bombazar themselves as well. Bajula's Soul was also added as a secondary finisher to strip the opponent of his mana, Developing the variant "Bajula's Blue". This deck type constantly appeared until the complete banning of Bombazar to 0 copies later. While the deck type was effectively ended, WFN Beatdown decks appeared in the later competitive environment in many different forms. Recommended cards dm10-9.jpg|Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny|link=Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny dm18-88.jpg|Poisonous Mushroom|link=Poisonous Mushroom dmc39-25.jpg|Soulswap|link=Soulswap dm-p42-y10.jpg|Energy Stream|link=Energy Stream Template Build (This deck was the open class winner of the 2004 National Tournament - Eternal Seiken League Open Class) Category:Deck Type